


You're prettier when you're crying

by Get_Out_Of_My_Space



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_Out_Of_My_Space/pseuds/Get_Out_Of_My_Space
Summary: Keith is a harajuku model with a disturbing past. Lance is just another sexually starved college kid looking for love. Once day the two boys meet by accident, only for lance to grow interested.





	You're prettier when you're crying

**Author's Note:**

> Just an au I made up cause I never saw it yet??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this sucks I had too much atm please forgive me-

Violet eyes scanned The crowd as He ran. He never meant for this to happen. He never meant to draw the attention of someone he wished he never met. But life never plays fair, and Keith Kogane was not an exception. Right now The male was running away from a man He had slept with before he'd found out something he wasn't supposed to. Somewhere in the crowd, violet eyes met baby blues and everything went black. The male sat up in bed startled, looking around frantically before sighing in relief. He'd gotten home safely from the night before. Keith pushed the sheets off of his skinny pale frame, moving to the restroom slowly. He winced just a little, cringing in disgust for the reason. It would be a long time before he'd ever be able to get that haunting memory out of his head. His bare feet quietly slapped at the cold tiles of the bathroom and he almost cringed at the sight of his face. Of course he'd forgotten to remove his makeup from last nights photo shoot. Keith groaned in distaste, removing it immediately and applying a face cream to insure he wouldn't get wrinkles. Getting yelled at by his boss would pretty much kill him at this point. After getting cleaned up, Keith used the restroom and left to make himself breakfast. He had another photo shoot later that after noon anyways. The male shoved the toast in his mouth, looking through the notifications on his phone with a soft sigh. Immediately he'd blocked the number that pretty much made him crave sweet sweet death at the sight of the number combo. All he'd ever admit was that it gave him satisfaction to watch it delete the number from his contacts. Keith checked the time and sighed rather quickly before he got dressed and took his phone and keys outside. The male got onto his motorcycle and drove off towards work. He just hoped that he wouldn't get yelled at for being just a little late, though he wasn't too sure how his boss would react. Finally Keith parked, moving himself inside at a Sprint. He received a glare when he walked inside, but otherwise he was told to go to the changing room rather quickly, which he did. Keith was told to put on a series of outfits that just barely went together for a cross dressing themed photoshoot. He didn't really mind, since he couldn't say that he didn't hate wearing dresses and skirts. With yet another soft sigh, he moved into the makeup crew's section and prayed for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be fun to write that's for sure. Comment below if you want me to continue this.


End file.
